metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer
.]] In addition to the main story, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes features a multiplayer mode. The controls are similar to that of single player mode. Up to four players can participate, each with color differences from the traditional Varia Suit worn by Samus in single-player mode. New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and the Metroid Prime Trilogy both also feature the multiplayer mode, utilising the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, as opposed to the Gamecube pad. Metroid Prime Trilogy also features a brief cinematic of the four Samus Arans in combat when loading the multiplayer mode. Characters *Player 1 has the normal Varia Suit. *Player 2 has silver armour with green lights. This resembles the Light Suit. *Player 3 is green with orange lights. This resembles Green Samus, a green alternate costume worn by Samus in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *Player 4 is blue with orange highlights. This resembles Armstrong Houston and slightly Dark Samus. Each player has the Varia Suit, Morph Ball, Power Beam, Missile Launcher, Dark Visor, Spider Ball, Bomb, Space Jump Boots, Boost Ball, Gravity Boost and Grapple Beam. Other Beams along with Power Bomb Ammo can be added to one's arsenal by destroying special crates found around the arena. Modes There are two playable modes in multiplayer. Deathmatch The first is Deathmatch, in which players must destroy each other a number of set times, or within a time limit to win. Deaths and kills for each player are displayed at the end of the match. Bounty Mode The second mode is Bounty Mode, where players begin with a set amount of coins. The object of the game is to strike someone to force coins out of them, and hunt for coin chests as well. The one with the greatest amount of coins is victorious at the end of the time limit. Arenas . Tallon IV can be seen in Player 1's screen.]] Six arenas are available in multiplayer mode. Four are usable from the start, while the other two are unlocked when the player has progressed far enough in the Story Mode. The default arenas are: *Crossfire Chaos - A stage based on the Agon Wastes. *Sidehopper Station - A stage based on the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]]. *Shooting Gallery - A setting with origin lying in the Chozo Ruins. *Spider Complex - An arena resembling the Phazon Mines. Unlockable arenas *Pipeline - A stage implementing features of Torvus Bog and the Space Pirate's Phendrana Drifts Glacier One labs. Unlocked after restoring Energy to Torvus Temple and talking to U-Mos. *Spires - An original arena, slightly resembling the Great Temple and Sanctuary Fortress. Unlocked after restoring Energy to Sanctuary Temple and talking with U-Mos. Background music Background music can be unlocked by progressing through the Single Player mode of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. There are 6 to be unlocked, while the default Music is "Hunters" which is a remix of the Upper Brinstar music heard in Super Metroid. *Hunters - Default song. A faster-paced version of the Hunters track will play when there is one minute left in the match. *Pirate Fear - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Agon Temple and talking to U-Mos. Heard in areas of Space Pirate presence after all Pirates in the room have been killed. *Luminoth - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Agon Temple and talking to U-Mos. Heard in the Temple Grounds. *Torvus Bog - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Torvus Temple and talking to U-Mos. The main theme heard in Torvus Bog. *Sanctuary - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Sanctuary Temple and talking with U-Mos. The main theme heard in Sanctuary Fortress. *Dark Echoes - Unlocked after completing the game. A variant of the heard on the Main Menu and end credits. *Darkness - Unlocked after completing the game. Heard during battles with Dark Samus. Items Sometimes health items and Ammo appear on the stage. The following is a list of items that appear on the stage and their values. They may appear either by set place generation or being dropped by another player. A * Indicates that the item can be dropped upon a player's defeat. A majority of Coins can also be dropped simply by shooting the opponent. *'Purple orbs' - 10 health units.* *'Red orbs' - 30 health units.* *'Power Bomb' - 1 Power Bomb.* (can only be dropped by a defeated player) *'Missile ammo' - 5 missiles.* *'Super Missile' - all current missiles are changed to Super Missiles! The Super Missile Charge Combo can also be used during this time. *'Massive Damage' - Damage enemies take from the user's attacks is doubled! The massive damage icon looks resembles the Screw Attack power up, but with a red coloration. Bounty Mode only: *'White Coin' - 1 Bounty point.* *'Aqua Coin'- 5 Bounty points.* *'Red Coin' - 10 Bounty points.* *'Emerald Coin' - 50 Bounty points.* *'Gold Coin' - 100 Bounty points.* The following upgrades can be obtained from Pickup Crates: *'Light Beam' - Beam usage + 50 ammo units. *'Dark Beam' - Beam usage + 50 ammo units. *'Annihilator Beam' - 50 Light and Dark ammo units. (will not unlock Light or Dark beam usage.) *'Power Bomb Expansion' - 3 Power Bombs. Unique upgrades . Randomizers were cut from Single Player.]] In each arena, there are two machines which resemble Save Stations called Randomizers. When a player enters the glowing area he/she will receive a special upgrade. There are many things that can be unlocked. However, they only last for a short amount of time. When an upgrade is obtained, the holographic area will disappear for a short time. Below is a list of all the Special Upgrades and their uses obtainable by using a Randomizer. *'Massive Damage' - doubles the damage enemy players take from the user's attacks. *'Unlimited Missile Ammo' *'Unlimited Beam Ammo' *'Invisibility' - can be countered by using the Dark Visor. *'Invincible Mode' - shots bounce off the user. Invincible to all attacks, weapons and Dark Water. Cannons and Terminal Falls can still destroy the player. *'Death Ball '- covers the Morph Ball with a sheath of electrical energy. Contact results in severe damage. (Cannot unmorph during use.) *'Hacker Mode' - used in the same fashion as using the Scan Visor. Hacks another player's suit to inflict continuous damage and hinder vision. During Hacker Mode, the user cannot morph or exit out of Scan Visor. The Mode wears off over time, or once the player has infected all other players with it. NOTE: Uploading takes some time, so it's best to make sure that their opponent is in view or else the hack ceases. Reception Reaction to the Multiplayer feature is mixed. Some found it to be an entertaining extra, Gamepro called it "simple, quirky, and ridiculously addictive".http://www.gamepro.com/article/reviews/39492/metroid-prime-2-echoes/ GameSpy said it was "nothing memorable",http://uk.cube.gamespy.com/gamecube/metroid-prime-2/566621p4.html and Eurogamer said that the single-player features did not translate well to multiplayer.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/r_metroidprime2_gc Game Informer criticized the multiplayer mode because of its inclusion of the lock-on mechanism, considering it a feature that made gameplay too simple.http://www.gameinformer.com/NR/exeres/0766BF8D-7A86-4E16-859C-FDE2EAEACF7B.htm?CS_pid=220432 The lock-on was altered in the New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions, since the Wii controls use the "Lock on/Free aim" mechanism, which allow players to merely follow players whilst moving around them, instead of locking a player's vision and aim. ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: In multiplayer are there any hidden characters? ANSWER: Unfortunately, no. We will attempt this in the next installment.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/ QUESTION: Will there be any sort of "VS computer" features in multiplayer? ANSWER: Unfortunately there will not.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/2/ QUESTION: How can you add more BGM and stages to multiplayer mode? ANSWER: Play single player mode – you'll see. QUESTION: The pleasantly difficult puzzle solving, beautiful graphics and music, the invigoration of becoming one with Samus... just as one would expect from a Metroid game. Inheriting the good qualities of the previous installment, yet still purified – very surprising and admirable. In addition to single player, while you can’t exactly play Metroid with your friends, the player vs player mode outweighs the lack of a true co-op game, sending shivers down my spine. If another game is released, I'd want to try playing as the anti-hero Dark Samus... ANSWER: I think that in PVP mode, you'll need to cancel lock-on using the boost ball, which is totally different and fun from single player. As for Dark Samus... maybe we can expect something in the next installment?!https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/3/ QUESTION: Why was multiplayer mode introduced? ANSWER: Metroid has always been single player. But we thought that if Metroid fans across the world were able to play together it could be a fun experience, so we decided to implement it.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/6/ Trivia for the multiplayer mode.]] *An unused multiplayer stage was featured in the E3 2004 trailer. It contained lava and was possibly based on the Magmoor Caverns. *"MusicSelectionOmegaPirate MusicSelectionPrime2 MusicSelectionRidley" are listed in the data of the original Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer songs.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2: Echoes *There are notifications in the game's internal data that reference an unused multiplayer item called the Absorb Attack. Presumably, this attack would have absorbed shots fired from opponents: "Absorb Attack lost!/Absorb Attack acquired!"''http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes *Lock-on can be escaped by the Morph Ball boost. *Death Ball has a function similar to Death-Alt in ''Metroid Prime Hunters. *Observing another player perform a Space Jump shows that they will do a Spin Jump, even though their own visor will not show any indication of this. The motion is quite similar to Samus' two jumps in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *Sidehopper Station is largely based on the first area visited in Metroid Prime, the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]], a Space Pirate frigate orbiting Tallon IV. The Sidehopper aspect of the station is likely a reference to the Sidehopper-like creature kept in a chamber in Biohazard Containment. *If a player enters the Kinetic Orb Cannon and another player comes into contact with the cannon while it is firing, then the contacting player is killed. Using the Orb Cannons, it is possible for two players to crash into each other when fired from opposite launchers. This is most notable on Sidehopper Station and Spires. Even if a player is invulnerable, they can still be killed in this way. *In the GameCube version of Echoes, several effects on the Charge Beams are missing. These include the Dark energy creeping over the Dark Beam, and the streams of Sonic energy moving from the charge of the Annihilator Beam. However, the New Play Control! version retains these changes. *''Echoes'' was originally planned to be multiplayer-focused, as seen in the early Metroid 1.5 design document. Said document mentioned an android double of Samus that she could build, which would act as the second player in a co-operative mode. *Jack Mathews, the technical lead for Echoes, said in a 2018 interview that he believed the multiplayer mode should not have been implemented due to the effort it took. This effort, he said, would have been better spent on the story, and he felt that Metroid should remain a single player game. Mathews revealed that elements such as a playable Space Pirate and wall grabs were scrapped, and said Metroid Prime Hunters handled its multiplayer components better. :*A Space Pirate's arm is present among Samus's first-person arms in the internal files of the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, which may correspond to the plans for a playable Space Pirate. *Using a glitch, it is possible to play Multiplayer stages as Single-Player. *In the Gamecube version, it is possible to hack nearly all of Samus's equipment found in Single-Player onto Multiplayer. These hacks will apply to all Multiplayer participants. **The Dark and Light Suits will crash the game upon loading. These Suits were likely never implemented onto Players 2, 3, and 4. **Echo Visor will not detect invisible players. **Screw Attack is instant kill onto opponents. **Darkburst, Sunburst, and Sonic Boom all deal massive damage upon impact. Sonic Boom appears to be missing its shot animations. **Seeker Missile can only aquire three targets as opposed to five (one for each player). ***If combined with the Super Missile item: when two missiles are fired, they fire horizontally. When three Missiles are fired, they fire in a triangle pattern. Both methods do not fire straight ahead. **Players can have max Energy and Missiles, but will always start with the default amount. *In the Trilogy version, the above hacks can also be implemented but may have minor differences as noted below. **Likely due to coding, the Light Suit can be used for all players but will still visibly show the "Default" costumes. As with Single-Player, having the Light Suit negates the effects of the Dark Water found in Shooting Gallery. **Echo Visor shows opponents a bit more clearly but will still not detect invisible players. **Seeker Missile combined with Super Missile will have Lock-on capabilities. This requires more room between players to perform. *While the main game allows the player to swap the Jump and Fire buttons, i.e. set them to A and B, respectively, multiplayer still uses the default control scheme regardless of this setting. *In the ''Trilogy ''version, Grapple Beam sound effects do not play. This is most likely a glitch. References ru:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Режим мультиплеера Category:Prime Series Category:GCN Category:Wii Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Modes